Coral Fantasy
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Wufei, struck with inspiration after being forced on leave for an injury has decided that his to surprise his lover upon return with a new scenic view on their living room wall. 5x6 Enjoy!


**Coral Fantasy - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Wufei sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, glowering at the ceiling in their living room. With a defeated sigh he looked down at the reason for his boredom and leave from work. The broken wrist and fractured elbow.

He glowered at it and glowered, but it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change his boredom and it was only, nine a.m. of day one out of fourteen. He growled and pushed himself off the couch. He had to do something. Anything. There had to be something he could do with one hand.

He glared and turned around, looking at the white wall of their living room.

A thought clicked and he hurried out to the garage. He and Zechs had never got around to finish painting the house after they moved in. It'd been mission on mission on mission. But now, he had all the time in the world. Zechs wouldn't be home for another day or so.

With a grin that would have made even Duo cower in fear, he turned and hefted the paint canisters one by one into the house and in the living room. After that he was met with another dilemma. How was he going to move the couch?

Biting his lip he went to the other side and shoved with his good hand. The couch only moved about an inch. He let out a growl and glared at the piece of furniture. How mad would Zechs be if he set it on fire? He shook the thought out of his mind and glanced out the big bay window. With a smirk he stepped outside and called over to his neighbor, who was out weeding her flower beds. With a nice grin he asked if her two sons would like to earn a bit of extra cash real quick.

The woman blinked at him before she laughed and stood, calling into the house to get their attention.

Wufei dutifully paid them after they moved the couch and bookcases out of his way. He could get to the wall now, the entire wall. With a grin he set about popping open paint cans. He had a fantasy to paint out on the wall.

Zechs was in for one hell of a surprise when he got home.

-Two days later-

Zechs groaned, rotating his shoulder as he walked through the door. "Wufei!" He called out.

"Living room."

Came back and he frowned. Now what would Wufei be doing in the living room at ten p.m. on a Thursday?

He shook his head and walked into the living room. He froze when he ran into the back of the couch. What? He looked up sharply to find Wufei painting.

His blue eyes glanced over the coral colored, water? and the obvious real coral painted on the wall. Rocks, plants, coral, fish. What the hell?

"Er. Wufei."

"Yes?" Wufei answered, etching his brush gently, adding the final touch to his coral fantasy.

"What the hell?" Zechs decided to be blunt about this.

Wufei turned with a grin, coral pink paint smudges over his cheek and forehead. "I've decided to paint the living room."

"I can see that." Zechs replied, stepping over the couch and into the room. "You didn't-" He paused, looking back at the moved furniture.

"No. Tommy and Nick did." Wufei answered, stepping back to look at his artwork. "What do you think?" He asked.

Zechs looked back at the wall. Had he walked into another dimension somewhere? "Uhm. It's...pretty?" He tried, earning himself a glare. "Er I mean artistic!"

Wufei gave a sharp nod. "I had this fantasy a long time ago. About the glow of coral dying the water pink as the sun set and I got to thinking about what it'd be like to have sex amongst the coral reefs down in Australia." Wufei told him. "But you know, our mission was over too soon to test it out, so it locked itself in the back of my head. I painted out what I thought the ocean would look like if it'd happen. But I couldn't exactly paint people having sex on our living room wall."

Zechs glanced over at Wufei. "Wufei. Love. Have you slept lately?" He asked.

Wufei laughed. "No!" He giggled, shaking the paint brush at Zechs. "No. I've been drinking coffee every hour and painting. I couldn't get the picture out of my head once I started." He explained.

Zechs nodded carefully, stepping closer, removing the paint brush from his lover's hand. "Would you like to go to bed now?" He asked slowly, seeing the twitch next to his left eye.

"NO!" Wufei shouted. "I want to have sex in the coral reef!" He stated heatedly. "I can't paint it so I want to live it!"

Zechs opened his mouth to respond but only found that Wufei was one step ahead and turned down the lights, casting a coral illumination around the room from the paint. Oh wow. He thought before a heated mouth covered his own, dragging him to the floor seconds later.

They might not have been in actual water but, he sure as hell felt like they were. He could picture that night in Australia, in the ocean for the their mission, the glow of the coral. Much like the glow that was around them now.

Oh dear lord in heaven above. Zechs thought as Wufei yanked at his clothes with his free hand.

Seems Wufei wanted his fantasy to become reality now.

~END~


End file.
